


Help Me Feel Something

by ThisIsWar



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWar/pseuds/ThisIsWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening after Peter slams Flash against the lockers at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Feel Something

Peter walked slowly through the crowd of students, barely noticing the pitying glances. He came to his locker and had just opened it when he heard the last voice he needed at that moment.

"Hey, Parker," Flash called.

"Not today, Flash," Peter said to his locker.

"Hey, come on man, I just want to talk," Flash tried again.

Peter felt a surge of anger. Why couldn't Flash just leave him alone? He grabbed Flash by the collar, lifted him and slammed him against the lockers. He held him there, surprised when Flash didn't struggle. Instead Flash started talking. "It feels better right? Look, your uncle died. I'm sorry. I get it. I'm sorry," he said as Peter lowered him back to the floor.

Flash saw tears start to gather in Peter's eyes and watched him storm away. He was tempted to call after Peter, but then he saw Gwen Stacy walk up to him and hug him. Flash left pretty soon after that. 

***

Flash could have sworn someone had followed him home, but every time he turned around, there was no one there. He wasn't even sure why he thought someone was following him, but every now and then he felt like someone was watching him. He climbed the stairs to his front door and unlocked it. He took one last look behind him and then went inside before leaning against the door. Suddenly, he heard a thud upstairs. It sounded like it came from his room. Flash grabbed a torch from the cupboard in the hall and then walked up the stairs slowly, holding the torch like a weapon in front of him. He opened his bedroom door, and was astonished to see Peter Parker sitting by his desk.

"Jesus! What are you doing here, Parker?" Flash choked.

"You were right earlier, about how taking it out on you felt better. Well, you were half right, I couldn't feel anything, that is, until this morning. Now I need you to hit me," Parker said casually.

"What?" Flash asked, "Why?"

"Because it's my fault!" Peter yelled, "It's my fault, Flash. I shouted at him and then stormed out. If he hadn't been looking for me, he would never have been on that street with the guy with the gun. I killed my uncle," Peter's voice faded away.

Flash didn't say anything for a moment. Then he walked up to Peter to kneel in front of him. "Listen, Parker. What happened wasn't your fault. People argue, especially family. 

That's what keeps us close. That guy had a gun, which he was probably intending to use on someone anyway. It was random chance that your uncle was there, but that's all it was, chance. You can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault."

Peter looked at him. "Why are you being kind to me, Flash? You said you understand, what did you mean?" 

"My mom's gone, Peter. It's just me and my dad now. He's not exactly the most friendly guy," as he was speaking, Flash stood up and pulled his shirt off, turning his back to Peter to show the range of different colours and sizes of his bruises.

"Oh, wow, Flash. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"So I want to apologise, for the way I treat you at school. For me, I found the only way for me to feel like an actual human being was for me to take out my anger on other people, and I focused on you, because you seemed like the one person who wouldn't back down. You were the person who could do what I couldn't. You always stand up to me, even when it will get you hurt, and I just can't stand up to him, because I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Flash. But you're wrong about me. I'm empty inside. I can't feel anything, and everyone is treating me like I'm made of glass. Please, Flash, help me feel something," Peter pleaded while looking up at Flash.

Flash reached down and pulled Peter up to standing. He stepped in close and slowly moved his head towards Peter's, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. Peter didn't pull away. Their lips met and Flash stayed still to see if Peter was going to react at all. Peter started moving his lips cautiously until Flash took over the kiss, sliding his tongue over Peter's lips until they parted, allowing him access to the other boy's mouth. Flash didn't know how long they stood there kissing, but eventually Peter pulled back to take a breath. 

He leant forward, with his forehead resting against Flash's. "Please, Flash," he whispered.

Flash pulled his head close and started kissing him again, holding Peter's body against his while walking him backwards towards the bed. Peter sat down when the backs of his knees collided with the bed, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure about this, Peter? Because you can still say no, and you can say no at any point later, if you change your mind," said Flash.

"I'm sure," said Peter, "I need this, Flash."

Flash pushed Peter's chest so that he was lying down on the bed and then straddled his hips. They kissed again until Flash broke the kiss to start mouthing at Peter's jaw and down to his neck. Peter gasped, and Flash was gratified to feel something hard pressed against his thigh. He brought Peter back up to sitting and then pulled his shirt up and over his arms so that they were both topless. He started sucking at the point on Peter's neck that he had been kissing earlier and then started exploring Peter's body with his mouth.

He licked and kissed every part of Peter's chest, starting from his shoulders, over hard nipples, and down to the patch of fine hair that started just below his belly button. He looked up at Peter, who was staring down at him with blown pupils. He paused and then, at a nod from Peter, unbuttoned his jeans to pull them midway down his thigh. He looked hungrily at the bulge in front of him and then pulled down Peter's underwear as well to reveal his hard and weeping cock. 

He kissed the tip and then licked a wide stripe from the base to the head, while Peter moaned. He hadn't done this before, but judging by the sounds Peter was making, he was doing something right. He licked it again before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it gently. He started bobbing his head up and down while Peter scrabbled to find a hold in Flash's short hair. 

Peter was moaning and swearing as Flash kept sucking, until he thought he was about to come. Just before he could warn Flash, he pulled off with a wet sound to crawl back up 

Peter's body to kiss him again. Peter's brain felt like it had melted, and it took a while for him to understand what Flash was saying; "Is this okay? Is it too much?"

Peter shook his head, "More," he gasped.

Flash leaned in to kiss him again, exploring the confines of Peter's mouth with his tongue. He shuffled down the bed and removed Peter's shoes and socks, followed by his jeans and underwear. He kissed his way up one of Peter's legs to his cock and then pulled away. Peter whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, but it will probably be easier for you if you get on your hands and knees," said Flash.

Peter shook his head, "I want to see you," he said.

Flash leaned over Peter, covering his entire body with his own, and kissed him while rummaging in the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He found both and moved back down Peter's body.

He poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and then started circling one around Peter's entrance. He knew it would be a bit uncomfortable for Peter, so he sucked on the head of Peter's cock while he slipped one finger inside of him. Peter gasped at the foreign sensation and tensed a bit.

Flash pulled off, "It's not going to feel good unless you relax, Peter. Do you trust me?" he asked, and felt absurdly happy when Peter nodded, "Then relax for me."

Flash felt Peter's body relax and started working his finger in and out of him, so that he could get used to the sensation. When he thought that Peter was relaxed enough, Flash slipped another finger in and started scissoring his fingers to help stretch him. 

Peter was squirming on the bed, "Please, Flash. Need more, need you," he moaned.

Flash took that as an invitation to add a third finger, until Peter started rocking his hips to get more contact. He removed his fingers and quickly took of his jeans and underwear, rolled on the condom and slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube. He lined himself up with Peter's entrance and slowly pushed in, gasping at the tight heat. 

Peter winced when Flash was all the way in and waiting for his body to adjust. "Move, Flash," he eventually groaned. Flash started rolling his hips gently, only moving a little bit to start with. It was excruciatingly slow for him, but this was about Peter, and making him feel good. 

Peter was moaning and gasping with Flash's thrusts and reached down to stroke himself. Flash started thrusting harder and faster, keeping in time with Peter's strokes. "I'm close, Flash. So close," Peter was muttering and then he clenched around Flash as he came, which brought Flash over the edge as well so that he came with a groan and collapsed half on Peter.

After a while, Peter grunted and shoved at Flash's shoulder indicating he should get off. Flash pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it in the rubbish bin.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash when Peter didn't move. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Peter shook his head. "You were fantastic," he said. "Flash, can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Flash chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Have you ever reported your dad to the police?"

Flash was silent for a while, and Peter wondered if he had overstepped. "I've thought about it, but it doesn't really matter. He doesn't do it so much, now that I'm big enough to hit back. Besides, I don't really mean much in the greater scheme of things, not when there are actual criminals out there for the police to worry about."

They lay in silence for a while, and Flash thought that Peter may have fallen asleep, when he heard a soft "Thank you," from his side. He looked over and saw that Peter was smiling, so he rolled until he was framing Peter's body with his own. He leaned down and kissed Peter slowly and gently.

Peter pulled away for air and said, "I should probably head home. My aunt will be wondering where I am."

Flash rolled off and handed him his clothes from where he had flung them on the floor. "See you tomorrow, Peter. Keep safe," he said.

"You too, Flash," Peter smiled, as he got dressed. He climbed out of the window, and walked down the street. He looked back and waved before turning and walking out of sight.

***

Two months later, when things were finally starting to get back to normal, Flash turned up at school with a black eye and was walking stiffly. 

Peter cornered him in the boys' toilets. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Flash laughed, "Who do you think? He found out that his son is a poof, a fag, whatever derogatory name you can come up with, that's what I am now."

"Flash, I'm so sorry," Peter started.

"Don't be. I don't regret a single thing we did. My dad can go and rot in hell, where he belongs," Flash said.

Peter moved forwards and cradled his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Flash pulled away, "I have to get to class," he said.

"Me too. I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

Two days later, Harrison Thompson was found by police in front of the station after Spider man dropped him there with two kilos of heroin on his person. He received five years jail time, and when he got out, his son was a big, strong soldier, returned from Iraq, who no longer feared the terrible man he had one called "Dad".

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to or any of the characters. All rights reserved to Marvel and Webb.  
> Also, this is my first attempt at smut... Let me know what you think.


End file.
